


Errar es humano

by Dita (Hessefan)



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Bad Fic, M/M, Non-Consensual, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-01
Updated: 2005-12-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 05:52:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Dita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un par de sonrisas que Aioria le dedicó y un par de sonrisas que el Pegasus correspondió. Los ojos rojos del león confirmaron que Seiya no era el único "alegre" gracias al alcohol en esa fiesta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Errar es humano

Como Seiya había ido a vivir al Santuario, los Santos de Bronce más allegados a él debieron viajar a Grecia para saludarlo por su cumpleaños. No disponían de mucho tiempo pero por lo menos pasarían cuatro días en aquel lugar.

 

Doble fiesta de cumpleaños, ya que Aioros cumplía justo un día antes, y a pesar de que el Pegasus había insistido en una sola fiesta para los dos, Sagitario quiso que Seiya tuviera su propia fiesta, pues el griego sabía lo mucho que le gustaban al joven teniendo en cuenta que en el Santuario no solían ocurrir demasiadas cosas interesantes. Un cumpleaños era una excusa perfecta para aprovechar y hacer un poco de bullicio entre amigos.

 

Sí, a veces el Santuario era muy aburrido, salvo en esas fechas donde el Patriarca permitía de todo, hasta que circulara el alcohol con libertad corriendo el riesgo de encontrarse con algún Santo borracho y dormido en las escalinatas de camino a algún Templo.

 

En dicha fiesta, mientras Seiya cargaba su vaso con más cerveza, algo en su interior le decía que ese cumpleaños en particular no se lo olvidaría nunca. A su lado, como siempre estaba el hombre que amaba y admiraba. Aioros dialogaba con Saga y Milo. Había gente por doquier y más de uno se le acercaba para comentarle algo, si bien eran tranquilos y más que escuchar música, dialogar y beber alcohol no hacían, a veces la bebida puede hacer pasar una muy, pero muy mala jugada.

 

Callado como se encontraba y bebiendo alcohol fue cuando los ojos del Pegasus se cruzaron con esa mirada felina. Una mirada que lo venía siguiendo desde hacía más de tres años cuando Seiya comenzó "algo" con Sagitario. Un par de sonrisas que Aioria le dedicó y un par de sonrisas que el Pegasus correspondió.

 

De no haber sido por el alcohol él no estaría coqueteando con él; pero los dos estaban en las mismas condiciones. Los ojos rojos del león confirmaron que Seiya no era el único "alegre" gracias al alcohol en esa fiesta.

 

Una mano lo sacó de aquel ensoñador mundo de miradas lujuriosas. Era Aioros quien con sutileza lo tomó de la mano por debajo de la mesa evitando que todos vieran ese cálido gesto, como si no supieran los verdaderos motivos del Pegasus para vivir en el Santuario, específicamente en el Templo de Sagitario y en su cama.

 

Aioros se percató de que Seiya estaba muy callado para ser él, y temió haberlo abandonado o dejado de lado, pero de lo que no se dio cuenta fue que Seiya estaba muy entretenido correspondiendo las sonrisas de Aioria. Bien, para jugar un rato ya estaba. O sea, era lindo coquetear con Leo pero todo tenía un límite, pues el Pegasus amaba a su hombre y no lo lastimaría de aquella forma, menos con quien era su hermano.

 

Se distrajo por completo de Aioria cuando Shun se acercó a él para conversar un rato, luego llegó Shiryu, y por último Hyoga e Ikki, quienes habían desaparecido por un buen rato.

 

Pasadas las horas, una mano juguetona en la entrepierna de Sagitario le indicó a este que era tiempo de mandar a dormir al “pequeño”, pues cuando Seiya bebía demás se ponía un tanto... cariñoso, o libidinoso con quien se le acercara. En otras palabras era un peligro andante el Pegasus ebrio.

 

—Vamos, Seiya. Es hora de que te acuestes —dijo Aioros con extrema paciencia.

—Sí. No se siento muy bien —El Pegasus arrastraba las palabras a la par de los pies.

 

Sagitario lo tomó de un brazo y lo llevó hasta la cama, le quitó los zapatos mientras Seiya luchaba con el pantalón y la camisola.

 

—¿Te sientes bien? ¿No quieres que te acompañe al baño antes de irme?

—No, gracias. Así estoy bien —Luego de decir eso, se quitó lo único que tenía puesto: la ropa interior, mientras el griego sonrió cómplice de su juego.

 

Al ver esa sonrisa, el Santo de Bronce atrajo de un brazo a su hombre para que se acostara junto a él, el Dorado notó las intenciones pecaminosas y por eso se lo reprochó.

 

—No, Seiya. Están todos, ahora no... más tarde.

 

Con una sonrisa pícara Seiya abrió las piernas para dejar que su amante se situara entre ellas.

 

—¿Me vas a decir que nadie sabe o siquiera sospecha que nosotros dos hacemos esto todos los días? —Objetó el Pegasus desabrochando el pantalón de Aioros para liberar el miembro erecto.

—Estás muy borracho Seiya —reconoció Sagitario divertido, dándole un beso en los labios y mirando con nerviosismo la puerta.

—Y tú estás muy excitado, Aioros —se burló masturbando el pene tibio entre las mano, todo con el noble fin de endurecerlo aun más.

—Como para que no lo esté... —se quejó el griego entrecerrando los ojos a causa de esa caricia— Si te pones borracho y te vuelves muy... muy... _fácil_... —dijo al final al no encontrar otras palabras.

 

El Santo de Bronce rió fuerte ante este cierto comentario.

 

—¿No quieres invitar a alguno de tus amigos? —susurró Seiya en el oído de su hombre.

—¿Y tú a quién quieres invitar? —El Santo Dorado supo que aquellas palabras libidinosas eran a causa del alcohol. Sin darse cuenta lo estaba desvistiendo.

—Ya sabes... Saga por mi está bien —propuso el Pegasus intentando incorporarse en la cama.

—Bueno... —murmuró Aioros sonriente y muy excitado—, será cuestión de preguntarle, no creo que diga que no. ¿Quién no quisiera follarte, degenerado?

 

Sagitario ahogó un gemido al sentir la boca de Seiya atrapándole el miembro. Intentó no hacer demasiado escándalo, pues aun seguían todos en la fiesta.

 

—Ven aquí. Te quiero follar —dijo el griego tomándolo por los hombros para acostarlo en la cama y situarse entre sus piernas.

—Estás muy excitado, ¿no? —preguntó divertido.

—Como para que no lo esté. Con todas las cosas que me dices y con las cosas que haces. Me vuelves loco, pendejo... —Sin más, el Santo Dorado embistió irrumpiendo esa intimidad tan acostumbrada a las estocadas firmes y seguras que le daba todas las noches.

 

El Santo de Bronce no le importó la presencia de gente en ese lugar, sin restricciones gimió y se retorció, maldiciendo y exclamando cumplidos soeces que a su hombre lo volvían loco de placer. No lo aguanto más y aferrándose al cuerpo de Seiya acabó en cantidad llenándole. De inmediato bajó hasta la entrepierna de Seiya y engulló el pene que pronto también largo el semen, caliente y viscoso, que dio a parar a su garganta. Una figura que había presenciado y escuchado todo lo ocurrido se esfumó con rapidez. Cuando Aioros levantó la cabeza para decirle algo a Seiya, este se encontraba dormido, Sagitario sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Siempre era igual con el Pegasus cuando se emborrachaba, nunca se ponía tan sucio y tan fácil en la cama como cuando bebía de más.

 

El griego lo tapó con dulzura, le dejó un beso en las sonrojadas mejillas y salió del cuarto para ir al baño, asearse y volver a la fiesta. Aún debía hacer de anfitrión ya que era muy temprano todavía.

 

 …

En medio de la oscuridad y la soledad de la noche, Seiya despertó a causa de un débil contacto. De fondo pudo escuchar la música y las risas de los que aún permanecían allí, en ese Templo. De nuevo el Pegasus sintió ese roce, que en esa segunda oportunidad había sido más nítido. Una mano le recorrió la pierna, acariciándolo con suavidad. Sonrió, pues en su interior creyó que era su hombre en busca de más, pero por algún extraño motivo no se sintió cómodo con esa caricia.

 

Reconoció que no era la mano de su amante ni su toque. Volteó confundido, pero la supuesta persona ya no se encontraba allí. Aun seguía turbado gracias al alcohol, a pesar de no estar tan ebrio como en un principio. ¿Quién era aquella persona? En su interior el Santo de Bronce lo supuso, pero su desordenada cabeza pidió por tranquilidad y sueño, así que sin dificultades volvió a quedarse dormido.

 

En la comodidad de aquella cama, con los sentidos aun alborotados, Seiya volvió a despertar, esta vez la persona en cuestión aprovechó su desnudes y le acarició con pasión los glúteos redondeados y firmes de un joven en crecimiento. Era un tanto brusco y descuidado, pues sin contemplaciones había introducido un dedo ahogando un gemido ronco.

 

Y el alcohol en sus venas, que no lo dejaba actuar con rapidez, sin embargo el detonante fue la tibies de un miembro en su entrada, luchando por abrirse camino. El Pegasus quiso voltear, pero una mano detuvo todos sus movimientos, intentó hablar, decir algo, pero esa mano le tapó la boca mientras ese pene comenzaba a introducirse en su interior. Seiya logro quitarse esa mano de la boca y gritar lo único que tenía en su mente: —Aioros.

 

El agresor lo soltó un poco asustado al escuchar ese nombre, permitiéndole ver al Santo de Bronce que no era otro que Aioria. El León, con el terror y la culpa pintados en el rostro, se alejó con rapidez del lugar. Seiya se aferró del vientre y comenzó a llorar de asco, impotencia y hasta un poco de culpa, porque de no haber correspondido esas sonrisas y las miradas en el transcurso de la fiesta, quizás nada de eso hubiera pasado.

 

Sagitario, alertado por Saga quien entre medio de todo el bullicio escuchó ese llamado, fue con rapidez a su encuentro. Lo encontró boca abajo, desnudo, aferrado a las sábanas y ocultando el rostro.

 

—¿Qué sucede, Seiya? —preguntó Aioros preocupado— ¿Por qué lloras?

—No estoy llorando —se defendió el Pegasus sollozando.

 

—Sí, estás llorando. ¿Qué pasó? —Se sentó a su lado y lo tomó entre los brazos para acariciarlo.

—No. No estoy llorando —Era terco y orgulloso.

—Bueno, está bien, tú ganas: no estás llorando —concedió el Santo Dorado, cansado—; pero dime ¿qué pasó? ¿Por qué me llamaste?

 

El Santo de Bronce supo que algo debía decirle, pues con razones no lo dejaría en paz. Además necesitaba contárselo pues la culpa iba a matarlo, sin embargo reconoció que no era ni el mejor lugar, ni el mejor momento.

 

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó el Santo de Bronce desviando la contestación.

—Va a amanecer. Ya se están yendo todos. Quedan muy pocos.

—Cuando todos se vayan... yo te cuento; pero por favor, no insistas ahora... —suplicó con angustia.

 

Aioros, aun más preocupado, no le hizo caso y empezó a investigar, pero Seiya fue firme en su postura, más tarde le contaría. Sin más opciones Sagitario lo dejó en paz y caminó hasta la sala de su Templo para despedir al resto de los Santos que ya estaban partiendo. Afuera comenzaba a ser de día.

 

**…**

 

Cuando Aioros volvió a su cuarto, Seiya se encontraba sentado en la cama y, si bien no lloraba, su mirada estaba perdida. Analizaba los hechos. El sol se coló por la ventana iluminando tenuemente el rostro del Pegasus.

 

—Ya se fueron todos —avisó Sagitario quitándose los pantalones para acostarse a su lado— ¿Me dirás qué pasó? —Fue más una imposición que una pregunta.

 

El Pegasus en respuesta se puso de pie y caminó desnudo hasta el baño para darse una buena ducha. Cuando volvió al cuarto, el griego lo estaba esperando aun despierto y con cierto enojo.

 

—Ya, Seiya. Me preocupas. ¿Me dirás qué demonios pasó en esta habitación?

—Te vas a enojar si te cuento —murmuró acostándose sobre él.

—Tomaste mucho anoche. ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó el Santo Dorado suponiendo un engaño y no un intento de violación.

 

Entre sus brazos Seiya comenzó a llorar, Aioros notó la humedad sobre el pecho y le levantó la barbilla. Intentó ser más dulce con una cálida sonrisa.

 

—Ayer, en la noche... sentí una mano acariciando mis piernas. Pensé que eras tú...

—Yo vine varias veces en la noche para ver cómo estabas —aclaró Aioros.

—Sí, pero esa mano no era la tuya. Tus caricias las reconozco y no eran las tuyas... —insistió Seiya mientras ocultaba el rostro.

 

Aioros no intentó acotar nada, esperó con paciencia a que su muchacho continuara hablando por su cuenta, y así lo hizo.

 

—No pude ver quién era; sin embargo volvió... —Ahora sí el Pegasus ocultó la cara a causa de la vergüenza— Me empezó a tocar. Y yo quise voltear, pero me agarro fuerte los brazos... Quise gritar, pero me tapó la boca con una mano mientras que su… —silenció— estaba entre mis nalgas y... lo empezó a meter poco a poco...

 

Hizo una breve pausa para ver las reacciones del otro, sin embargo Sagitario estaba demasiado turbado escuchando la confesión, el Santo de Bronce continuó con su relato, temiendo lo peor cuando le dijese quién era.

 

—En un determinado momento pude quitar esa mano de mi boca y alcancé a llamarte. Parece que se asustó, porque se fue muy rápido...

—¿Pudiste ver quién era? —preguntó con enojo, pero no hacia él, sino hacia el agresor.

—Sí... —respondió Seiya, y casi lo susurró— Era Aioria.

 

Un silencio sobrevino en el cuarto. En su interior el Dorado supuso quien era, siendo conocedor de los coqueteos constantes que su hermano y su pareja tuvieron durante todo ese tiempo. Y a pesar de que le sorprendió ver hasta qué extremo llegó su querido hermano menor, era de esperarse con la cantidad de alcohol que el León había ingerido en esa noche. Tampoco lo justificaba, ya que Seiya estaba dolido y eso no podía perdonarlo. Aioros intentó encontrar una solución al embrollo.

Seiya por su lado temió que se enojara con él, en su corazón no podía evitar sentir una mezcla extraña de culpa y remordimiento.

 

—¿Estás enojado conmigo?

—No... ¿cómo me voy a enojar contigo? —respondió Sagitario conteniendo la furia— Algo debemos hacer. No podemos dejar las cosas así.

—No... —exclamó un poco asustado— No quiero verlo. No es que le tenga miedo —mintió— es que... no puedo verlo a los ojos. No después de lo que pasó...

—No te preocupes. No dejaré que te haga daño; pero entiéndeme... Necesito escucharlo, es mi hermano —En las palabras de él se podía apreciar el profundo dolor que la situación le causaba.

 

Aquella pregunta taladraba la cabeza de los dos: "¿Qué hubiese pasado de haber estado solos?" O sea, en el caso hipotético de que en ese Templo no se celebrase una fiesta, de que no hubiera habido personas y que Seiya se hubiese visto a solas con Aioria. ¿Lo habría violado? Quizás sí, y eso era lo que los atormentaba a los dos.

 

 …

 

Los días pasaron y los Santos de Bronce se volvieron a Japón, en el Santuario reinaba en apariencias la calma, los demás Santos se mantuvieron ajenos al creciente distanciamiento que tuvieron la pareja más popular del lugar, con el Dorado Aioria. Por supuesto que el León supo los motivos y eso lo entristeció notablemente, había cometido un grave error, y no podía echarle toda la culpa al alcohol o a las miradas y sonrisas lujuriosas que Seiya le correspondió esa noche y desde hacía algún tiempo. Tal vez fue por eso que salió al encuentro de su hermano mayor cuando sintió su presencia al atravesar el Templo de Leo, tal vez por eso no le importó recibir algún golpe, o siquiera la compañía de Aioros, pues Saga iba a su lado. Ambos iban hacia el pueblo.

 

Cuando Sagitario vio a su hermano tuvo una mezcla de sensaciones extrañas, por un lado la necesidad de encontrarle una explicación a todo y por el otro la necesidad de golpearlo. Géminis no comprendió la postura rígida que ambos hermanos habían adoptado cuando sus miradas se cruzaron.

 

—Hermano…

—No, Aioria. No me hables en este momento —pidió Aioros entre dientes y apretando los puños con fuerza.

—Sé que estuve mal, pero necesito que me escuches... Yo... Yo lo siento... —Leo realizó una breve pausa para bajar la vista al suelo—. No puedo echarle la culpa al alcohol, ni siquiera a Seiya...

 

Saga se mantuvo ajeno al diálogo, extrañado, comenzaba a comprender un poco mejor.

 

—No puedo hablar ahora —volvió a repetir Sagitario—; aun es muy reciente. Pasó hace dos semanas, pero para mí aún es muy reciente. Seiya está sufriendo por tu culpa y sé que no es ningún santo, pero... le dolió lo que hiciste, porque después de mi, eres la segunda persona en la que confía en este lugar, y traicionaste su confianza esa noche...

 

Aioros frenó las palabras para tomar aire e intentó caminar, en su interior tenía que aceptar que su hermanito estaba haciendo todo lo posible por conseguir el perdón, ya que sin importarle la presencia de Saga habló sin vueltas, aun corriendo el riego de recibir no solo una golpiza, sino dos.

 

Géminis, turbado por lo que acababa de presenciar y oír, caminó al lado de su amigo. Leo no acotó nada, pero se quedo de pie unos cuantos minutos, conteniendo la angustia en un tonto orgullo por evitar llorar.

 

En el camino, Sagitario no tuvo más opciones que narrarle lo ocurrido a Saga, a pesar de que Seiya le había pedido expresamente que no se lo contara a nadie. Géminis respetó a su amigo guardando silencio, sin embargo escuchó asombrado el relato que llegó como una secreta confesión.

 

 …

 

Seiya se encontraba aburrido a la espera de que Aioros volviera. Estaba sentado en las afueras del Templo cuando vio a lo lejos a Saga acercándose con paso lento.

 

—Hola, por lo que veo Aioros no está.

—No. Tuvo una reunión con el Patriarca. Le diré que viniste.

 

Saga se sentó a su lado y suspiró en señal de cansancio. Guardó silencio unos segundos hasta que comenzó a hablar.

 

—Aioros me contó lo que pasó con Aioria...

—¡Dioses! Y eso que le pedí que no contara nada... —se indignó el Pegasus golpeando con los puños el suelo.

—Él no me hubiese contado de no haber sido por la circunstancia —Géminis lo miró y comenzó a relatarle lo ocurrido entre los hermanos, cada palabra, cada gesto.

 

Cuando Saga se fue dejándole dicho que le avisara a su amigo de su visita, una sensación extraña, la misma que sintió Aioros desde ese dialogó con Leo, atiborró al Santo de Bronce; pero ¿por qué Géminis le relató lo ocurrido? Quizás porque había notado lo mismo que Sagitario en los ojos de Aioria: Un profundo arrepentimiento y dolor que taladraba profundo en el alma. ¿Quién sabría decirlo? Seiya se quedó en esas escalinatas hasta que su amante llegó y se puso de pie para increparle su silencio, pues no le había contado de ese diálogo. Ni siquiera él mismo supo los motivos de dicho silencio.

 

…

 

A pesar de que había pasado casi un mes de lo ocurrido, Aioros intentó convencerle de reunirse con todos para celebrar el año nuevo, pero Seiya se mantuvo firme, aun no podía verlo a los ojos, pues cuando tan solo escuchaba su nombre una mezcla de odio, culpa y asco lo embargaba.

 

Tuvo su lado negativo guardar silencio, a pesar de que Saga fue conocedor de los hechos, el resto de los Santos no, y sin comprender el distanciamiento de los sagitarianos, Aioria disfrutaba plenamente de las fiestas y reuniones entre ellos.

 

Seiya no se pudo quejar, ya que él era quien tenía problemas con Leo, en parte eso también lo enojaba. La impunidad de ese hombre. Mientras que el Santo de Bronce debía privarse de sus amigos, o mejor dicho privar a Aioros de sus amigos, Aioria disfrutaba de ellos sin remordimientos.

 

En apariencias sin remordimientos, por que en verdad el Santo de Leo lo hubiese dejado todo por recuperar lo perdido: La confianza.

 

Sagitario no tuvo la culpa de lo ocurrido y por estar junto a él inevitablemente se distanció de todos.

 

Sin embargo un día de enero Saga fue con la noticia de que para el cumpleaños de Shura, Aioria no iría ya que tenía encomendada una misión para esas fechas. Con la emoción de poder volver a disfrutar de sus amigos, la pareja aceptó ir sin más.

 

Seiya en verdad se sintió feliz de poder volver a ver a Aioros junto a sus amigos, ya que Sagitario prácticamente había perdido todas sus amistades.

 

La fecha de cumpleaños llegó y ambos caminaron tranquilos en dirección al Templo de Capricornio sin sospechar que dicha misión encomendada a Leo había sido cancelada.

 

La furia que dominó a Seiya se notó en sus ojos cuando vio a Aioria sentado en el sillón y riendo sin preocupaciones. Aioros percibió el cambio de emociones en él e intentó frenarle sin éxito. El Pegasus se le fue al humo y una vez que llegó frente a Leo, con todo el enojo contenido en ese tiempo, le propinó una patada que dio a parar en su barbilla causando un pequeño sangrado. No le arrancó la cabeza, de milagro, solo porque era el hermano bastardo de quien amaba.

 

Hecho una furia, Seiya comenzó a caminar hacia la salida con lágrimas en los ojos, detrás de él lo siguió Sagitario y más atrás, Aioria. Los tres habían dejando a un puñado de Santos desconcertados, menos a uno... a Saga.

 

Aioros le dio alcance a Seiya y, tomándolo entre los brazos, buscó consolarlo. Aioria llegó e intentó hablar. Sagitario no lo frenó.

 

—Seiya, por favor, perdóname —suplicó Leo con dolor.

—¡Vete! ¡Déjame en paz! —exigió el Santo de Bronce sin despegar el rostro del pecho de Aioros.

—Por favor, Seiya, te lo pido... perdóname —volvió a pedir Aioria conteniendo las lagrimas, la voz fue un desgarro, un lamento.

—Vete de aquí. No quiero verte —Sin embargo Seiya levantó la vista, asombrado al ver que sin culpas Leo lloraba, dejando el orgullo de lado.

—Por favor, Seiya. Te quiero demasiado, no puedo más... perdóname... —En ese punto Aioria soltó lágrimas sin contener ninguna, su rostro era pura pena—. No quiero perder tu amistad. Para mí es muy importante. No quiero perder tu confianza. No quise lastimarte...

 

Aioros, que se había mantenido ajeno hasta ese momento, decidió hablar.

 

—Está bien, Aioria. Después hablaremos los tres al respecto, pero ahora tengo que llevarlo al Templo de Sagitario. —En sus palabras no hubo enojo ni reproche, en parte Sagitario terminaría de perdonar a su hermano sí su amante lo hacía primero.

—Esperen... vuelvan a Capricornio si quieren. Yo me iré a mi Templo —dijo Leo con la voz quebrada, dio la vuelta y se fue del lugar.

—Aioria —El Pegasus lo llamó.

 

Necesitaba perdonarlo y que todo volviera a ser como antes, los tres reunidos en alguno de los dos Templos, riendo por pavadas. El Santo de Bronce también comprendió que el único que necesitaba perdonar en ese lugar, era él. Por eso, cuando Leo volteó con la vista baja se lo dijo con una sonrisa.

 

—¿No quieres venir al templo? Digo ya que ninguno de los tres iremos a la fiesta de Shura, podríamos charlar como en los viejos tiempos...

 

Aioros sonrió al ver el esfuerzo que esos dos estaban haciendo por salvar su amistad y en parte también la "familia", pues ellos tres eran familia. Aioria levantó la mirada y la depositó en su hermano, necesitaba también el perdón de él, necesitaba escuchar sus palabras.

 

—Sí. Podríamos hacer algo de comer... —propuso Sagitario, uniendo los lazos quebrados.

 

Leo sonriente caminó al lado de su hermano mayor y de Seiya camino al Templo de Sagitario. Costó al principio ser naturales, pero con el correr de las horas volvieron a ser los mismos de antes, tanto que Aioria insistió en ir a su Templo en busca de algunas películas para ver junto a ellos, momento que Aioros y Seiya aprovecharon para dialogar una vez solos.

 

—¿Y... te sientes cómodo? —intentó averiguar Sagitario.

—Sí. ¿Sabes?... ahora que pasó todo y miro hacia atrás... no fue algo tan grave. O sea, sí fue serio pero... creo que hice demasiado escándalo al respecto... —admitió el Pegasus sentado en el sillón junto al griego.

—Quizás lo que te perturbó fue que haya sido él. Si hubiese sido otro no te hubiera importado tanto romperle la cabeza a puros Pegasus Ryu Sei Ken... —analizó el Santo Dorado pasando un brazo sobre el hombro de él, quien asintió reiteradas veces aceptando esa verdad.

—Además yo... —Seiya bajó la vista sintiendo culpable. Aioros supo lo que le iba a decir y por eso le tomó la barbilla para besarle los labios.

 

—Sí, Seiya. Lo sé. No eres ningún santo.

—Me siento culpable. No pienses que yo tengo deseos de engañarte, jamás me entregaría a otro hombre sino es en tu presencia... —aseguró el Pegasus rodeando el cuello de su hombre para afirmar el abrazo.

—El tema sería encontrar a alguien que quisiera... —comentó Sagitario entre besos, pues le daba pavor ir con Saga y ofrecerle a Seiya sin más. Era el único que, sabía, tenía lo mismos gustos por los de su género.

—Sí... a mí me encantaría que me vieras follar con otro, que vieras como otro me folla... —agregó acariciando con sutileza la entrepierna de su hombre.

 

El Santo de Bronce supo que aquello excitaba de sobremanera al griego. Un gemido ronco y la dureza del miembro le indicaban a Seiya que había dado justo en la tecla.

 

—Pero ¿quién podría ser? —volvió a inquirir el Santo Dorado aferrando con las manos los glúteos redondeados y firmes del menor.

—No... lo... sé... —respondió el Pegasus con la voz ronca de deseo.

—¡Aquí están las películas! —Exclamó Aioria entrando con alegría a la sala. En las manos tenía las mentadas películas. Parecía haber sido llamado por los pensamientos pecaminosos de la pareja. Viendo la situación se disculpó—: ¡Oh! Lo siento. No quise interrumpir.

 

Una sonrisa lujuriosa se instaló en el rostro de los dos hombres que se acariciaban con pasión en ese sillón. Tanto escándalo por lo ocurrido hacia un mes atrás, que con un solo pensamiento compartido y miradas de complicidad entre Aioros y él, para terminar en esa situación perversa y retorcida.

 

 

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Disc.: SS es de Kurumada.


End file.
